


Forever, Vers

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Vers tries to live her life after the events of Captain Marvel. But the past brings her back when she learns that Yon-rogg is to be executed ...





	Forever, Vers

"Did you hear that?", Verse whispered to someone in the bar, "There's going to be a public execution in Hala by a high-ranking Kree Commander"

"What did the Kree do? Actually, they come to labor camps in case of rule violations, "asked the second person, a man.

"He should have refused to execute an order"

"Do you know why?"

"Because of love, why else would anyone risk being executed?" She said, "He trained her and made her a weapon, shared his blood with her, and fell in love with her and when she did he could not fight the sides, and in the end she sent him back to Hala in disgrace. "   
"Sounds like the Romeo and Juliet story in Terra," the man said, "What's the name of the kree?"   
"Yon-Rogg, I think he's from a respected Kree family. His father is certainly disappointed", Vers turned to the two with her bar stool.   
"When?" She asks.   
"Huh?" Both ask Vers.   
"When should he be executed?" She asks.   
"Tomorrow. Why does it matter to you? "Asks the man, who got up from the stool and walked away from them quickly, suddenly the woman realized why Vers was interested.   
"Wait. Are you the one?", The woman shouted after her, Vers had already arrived at the bar door and pushed it open but whirled again to the couple.   
"Yes," Vers answered shortly, disappearing at the speed of lightning.   
_✴️ [Forever, Vers ] ✴️ _  
The cells of the shabby cell open and a guard stepped inside. Yon-Rogg did not care and continued to enjoy the view of Hala. He spent his entire life blindly serving the kree, he was a hero of the Kree and now he would die as a traitor. Six and a half years ago, he and his team were sent to C-53 to find Mar-Vell and the Endergie core, but he found her, Vers, she just changed everything. Yon thought he had made the right decision when he took her away from C-53 and it was the right decision to leave her there half a year ago, even though he would now be executed.   
"Commander?", Yon turned and saw Att-Lass.   
"I'm no longer a commander, Att-Lass," he crossed his arms over his chest.   
"You will always be a commander, Yon-Rogg"   
"Are you here to pick me up for my party?" He asked, laughing. Yon did not want to spend his last moments in mourning.   
"Yes, but let me tell you, you've spent too much time on Vers," said Att-Lass.   
"I wish I could spend some more time with her," he mumbled and went to Att-Lass, who was holding handcuffs in his hands, "Please, Att-Lass, leave me a few moments of freedom and dignity," Att-Lass nodded, and Yon-Rogg walked past him and walked down the long corridor to the light that led out, and shortly before the exit, Att-Lass stopped him to handcuff him.   
"I'm sorry, but it has to be," Yon nodded understandingly.He led Yon-Rogg out. The sun rose slowly and cast a warm light on Hala, it looked peaceful. In front of the pedestal were crowds of Kree. But on the pedestal, with the exception of Yon-Rogg and Att-Lass, stood a pair of guards with weapons to secure everything and a kree to go through the execution. Although the Kree were a highly technological breed, his execution should be old-fashioned and a lesson to any kree. Yon-Rogg was led to the very top. Att-Lass nodded respectfully, one last time, and left the stage.   
"Yon-Rogg, Rogg's second son, the highest intelligence accuses you of high treason to the Kree, by the disregard of a command of the supreme intelligence," says the hangman, "Do you confess guilty?"   
"I plead guilty," he could lie and say that he did not start high treason, but Yon-Rogg did not want to, he stood by what he did. He was pushed to his knees and his head was pressed sideways on the surface in front of him.Yon-rogg closed his eyes and imagined verse, her blond, shoulder-length hair, her hazel hair, and her smile when she annoyed him. It would always be verse. He prepared himself for the blade, but after a while nothing happened, Yon-Rogg opened his eyes. The kree had their eyes turned to the sky. He looked up, a bright asteroid had broken through the atmosphere and came closer to the podium. However, Yon-Rogg realized that it was not an asteroid, it was Vers. She quickly landed on the podium, glowing like a star. Vers shot at the guards with proton beams as they approached. She approached Yon-rogg.   
"Are you here to end my life? For your information it is the day of my execution, as it is quite unnecessary, "sneers Yon. Vers pulled him up.   
"Since when do you talk so much?" She asked. Verse pulled him closer and flew with him up to her spaceship, which was up in the clouds. The flap of the ship opened. Vers landed and went in, but quickly noticed that Yon-Rogg did not move on. She went behind him and pushed him in and shut the door.   
"I do not have time all day and I do not want a scratch from Kree ships, the spacecraft cost 20,000 units," she went to the control console and flew the ship out of the atmosphere at full speed. When they reached the limits of Xander, Vers switched the spaceship to autopilot.She went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of food.Vers Yon-rogg, who was still in the same place as the two entered the ship, held the pack.   
"Do you want?"   
"Vers, what are you going to do with it?"   
"That's called eating," she says as if it were obvious.   
"What I meant was, why did you stop my execution?"   
"Did you want to run around without a head?", She asks and handles his question. Verse ate the rest of the pack and threw the bag into a bucket. Vers went to a wall and opened a compartment. She took out a pile of clothes and gave it to Yon-Rogg.   
"What's this?"   
"Dress"   
"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"   
"You look like jail and too much kree. How to go to Xander "   
"To Xander? Do we have to go there? "He asks in shock.   
"Yes, and now there's the bathroom, there's razors, take a shower or something," she says, Yon-Rogg disappearing in the bathroom. After twenty minutes, the door opened and Yon-Rogg entered, Vers turned to him and her breath caught, he was shaved and shirtless.   
"Why are you shirtless?" She asks curiously.   
"Why did you stop me being executed? And this time without excuses, "he said sternly, typically the Kree-Commander.   
"I never wanted you to die, Yon and when I found out that you should be executed for me, I could not stay "   
"So, was it because you wanted to alleviate your guilt?" He asks, raising his eyebrows, "Then I thank you and you can let me out on the next planet," Vers stormed forward and shoved him.   
"You stupid fool, of course, not only did I save you to alleviate my guilt", Vers hit his chest, "I love you, you idiot, even after all that happened after you lied to me," Yon began her wrists in his hands.   
"I lied to you because the supreme intelligence would have us both executed immediately, if I had told you the truth ... -" he stopped in mid-sentence, as Yon noticed what she said exactly, "Y-you love me?" , Vers tried to wriggle out of his grip, but fails.   
"Yeah, I know it's pointless and childish ..." he interrupted as he slapped his lips on hers and kissed her.   
"I love you too," he said as Yon-rogg pulled away from her lips. As Vers processed his words, he released her wrists. Within seconds, Vers's hands were in Yon's hair, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him passionately.Yon pulled her close to her waist and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He turned both of them and pushed them to the door. Her hands brushed his back. Yon-Rogg pushed his growing excitement against her. Vers gasped and Yon-Rogg took the opportunity to press his tongue into her mouth. His hands wandered under her shirt and stroked her bare skin on her hips. After a while, Vers had enough and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it next to the two. She lifted his head from her neck and kissed him again. He squeezed presses him and Vers from the door and opened it.   
"Where's your sleeping area?" He asked, nibbling on her collarbone.   
"Down the hall, right door," she explained. He carried verse through the hall and to the room. Yon-rogg kissed her between her breasts as he led her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and crawled over her. Yon-Rogg kissed her stomach up to her waistband. Vers pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. She turned it over so that she was over him and kissed his chest, up to the clasp of his pants. Vers opened his pants and did the same with hers. Yon-Rogg turned both of them over so that he was back over theirs. He pulled her pants and panties over her legs and threw them carelessly behind her. Yon-rogg picked up her body with his gold-yellow eyes. He kisses her as his hand moves to her pussy and pushes two fingers into her tight doorway. Vers gasps and releases Yon-Rogg's kiss. He starts kissing her neck and pumps his fingers further in and out of her.Yon rubs her clit with his thumb and feels it tighten around him.   
"Mhm ... Yon ... oh god-" Vers groaned and clung to Yon-Rogg's shoulder, her other hand caught in his hair.Soon his fingers were no longer enough for verse, "Yon, please fuck me finally," she could feel the grin of Yon on her neck.   
"I thought I already did that?" Yon explains to Vers.   
"If you do not fuck me right now, I'll go and find another Kree who can," Vers whispers in his ear, knowing that it annoys him. Yon-Rogg growls possessively. He presses her chest and rolls her hard nipples between his fingers as he kisses her passionately and puts his tongue in her mouth. Vers hands wandered to his pants and squeezed his erection. Yon pulled her hands away from him before he released his cock from his pants. Vers pushes the pants down his butt. Yon slowly pushes the head of his cock in Vers. In a quick burst Yon-Rogg was buried in Vers tight pussy. Both moaned loudly and he gave her time to adapt to him before he pulled his cock out of her almost completely and slowly pushed back. He continued his pace for a while before verse encountered his thrusts. Yon pushed faster and harder in Vers.   
"Oh god ... Yon ... Mm," she pulled her nails over his back.   
"Verse ... you're so tight," he groaned. With every thrust he rubbed Vers clit. She wrapped her legs around his hips and turned both over. Vers presses her left hand on his chest as she begins to ride him. She rolled her hips. With her right hand she began to rub her clit. As Yon-Rogg senses that Vers is getting tighter around his cock, he sits up and covers her waist with his arms. He started pushing along with Vers.   
"Cum with me Vers," says Yon-Rogg. Vers body tenses when she came to orgasm. Yon shot his hot sperm inside her and covered her walls. Vers head fell in Yon's neck. He turned both to the side, Vers left leg over his hips, while his cock was still buried deep inside her. He slowly pulled himself out of her. Their mixed fluids flowed out of verse. Yon pulled the paints over the two naked bodies. Slowly, both drift off to a deep sleep.   
"Yon, can you honestly answer a question for me?" Asks Vers sleepily   
"Hmm," he hums in agreement   
"If they had ordered them to kill me so you could survive, would you have done it?" Yon drew verse closer.  
"No way. I would have endured a thousand deaths for you. I love you. Forever, Vers "


End file.
